gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic es la penúltima misión del juego Grand Theft Auto IV. Esta misión se puede desarrollar de dos maneras diferentes dependiendo de la elección que haya tomado el jugador -Hay dos finales: Dinero y Venganza-, las cuales se deben tomar después de la misión -un corto- One last thing. Requerimientos Haber pasado la misión if the price is right o A Dish Served Cold, además de haber comprado un traje en Perseus. La misión comienza con una llamada de Roman -si se elige "Dinero"- o una de Kate -si se elige "Venganza"-, siempre comienza alrededor de las 9:00 am o 10:00 am. Final: Dinero Si el jugador elige dinero, al terminar esta misión Niko recibirá una llamada de Kate, preguntando que fue lo que eligió, contesta que decidió cerrar el trato y Kate se muestra indignada por la decisión de Niko, ya que "vendió" sus principios. Niko le pregunta si irá a la boda y ella contesta que no quiere verlo y a partir de ahí Kate ya no contesta a sus llamadas. Mas tarde recibe una llamada de su primo, que se muestra feliz porque cerró el trato, y le dice que no llegue tarde a la boda. Un día más tarde se lleva a cabo la ceremonia en una iglesia en Suffolk. Después de felicitar a Roman, un ruso, que trabaja para Dimitri Rascalov, pregunta por Niko, el ruso saca una pistola, él y Niko forcejean, se produce un disparo accidental que mata a Roman. Niko mata al ruso, en su furia le dispara todo el cargador y lo patea, Jacob le pide que se calme, pero ya no puede hacer nada por Roman, la misión termina con Mallorie llorando y con los invitados rodeando el cuerpo de Roman. A la mañana siguiente Niko se levanta en su apartamento en Bohan, y dice "Roman, lo siento tanto, primo". Se desbloquea la misión A Revenger's Tragedy. Vídeo de la misión (Elección Dinero) thumb|300px|left|Dinero Final: Venganza Niko llama a Kate informándole que ha roto lazos con Dimitri, y ella se encuentra muy orgullosa de el, quien le pregunta si ira a la boda y ella responde que si, que pase por ella a casa de su madre. Al recogerla, en el trayecto a la iglesia sacan como tema de conversación la muerte del hermano de Kate -sin indicar cual de los dos, si Derrick o Francis, y de que lo habría hecho feliz, a lo que Kate responde que tal vez la persona correcta podría haber hecho su existencia mas agradable. Ella y Niko terminan siendo novios al llegar a la iglesia. La ceremonia comienza prácticamente igual que la primera dentro de la iglesia, al salir veremos a Niko y a Kate abrazados, felicitan a Roman y a Mallorie, de repente, Jimmy Pegorino pasa con su coche delante de la iglesia, saca un AK-47 y dispara con la intención de matar a Niko, pero acaba matando a su novia. Niko intenta reanimarla delante de todos los invitados, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano y Kate muere (aparentemente), Niko se culpa por la muerte de Kate, Roman y Jacob intentan calmarlo y le dicen que es mejor que salga de ahí. La misión termina igual que si se elige “Dinero”, a excepción de las palabras de Niko, que esta vez dice: "Mierda, se supone que debia protegerla". Entonces se desbloquea la mision Out of Commission Vídeo de la misión (Elección Venganza) thumb|300px|left|Venganza Curiosidades *Para hacer la Misión necesitarás un Traje ya que la misión es una boda. *Al día siguiente, Niko Bellic aparecerá con la ropa del principio del juego. *Se ha descubierto que, si el jugador juega las misiones en las que el vestuario es libre (es decir aquellas en las que no se necesita vestuario obligatorio) usando el APD de Niko, la linea que Niko dice al final de la mision cambia. *Al día siguiente, aparece una nota en la página web del Liberty Tree donde se habla acerca de los hechos. *Se han reportado que en algunos casos, después de la muerte de Kate, se recibe una llamada de ella invitando a salir a Niko esto puede explicar que tal vez Kate sobrevivió al disparo de Pegorino. Sin embargo, esto es probable, Quiza quiso hacer lo que nunca pudo hacer, invitar a Niko a salir, aún después de muerta. Y la explicación más lógica es que esto es un error del juego. *Si decidimos trato al final del juego Mallorie sale con un vestido de bodas muy lindo, en cambio si escogemos venganza Malloire sale con un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa de boda (esto sucede por que en venganza no obtienes el dinero. Esa es la razón por la cual Roman no pudo comprar el traje de Mallorie si no se realizó el trato). *Si Roman vive, dice que su hija se llamará Kate. *Posiblemente, el nombre de esta misión es una parodia a la película "Sr.y Sra Smith" *En el autoguardado, como nombre de la misión, dice Ponerse de luto, en lugar de Mr. and Mrs. Bellic. *Si eliges venganza, en algunos casos Niko cambia la linea diciendo Pobre chica, nunca debio juntarse conmigo. *Se es recomendable haber elegido la opción venganza, porque, sea la opción que sea, no podremos volver a ver a Kate. de:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic en:Mr and Mrs Bellic nl:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV